


Breath of the Sacred

by tonkatsupls



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble Collection, Gen, I'm terrible with titles wow, Magvel Breath of the Wild AU, Multi, fudged with details from both to write this so, props to Fluffy for helping me develop this, will adjust tags as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: For a hundred years, the Demon King Fomortiis has been sealed by the power of the five Sacred Stones. With the Stones' power weakening, however, Ephraim, Eirika, and Lyon must set out to renew the seal and prevent the Demon King from rising once more.Sacred Stones Breath of the Wild AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



> Many thanks to my friend Fluffy for inspiring/helping me develop this. I fudged with details from both Sacred Stones and Breath of the Wild and will probably continue to do so, so be prepared for that here on out.

_One hundred years ago, the Demon King Fomortiis was defeated by five heroes. Outmatched by his army of monsters, the heroes turned to the heavens and were granted with treasures that could dispel the evil. These treasures came to be known as the Sacred Stones. With the help of the Sacred Stones, Fomortiis was sealed in the center of Magvel, and peace returned to the land. Each hero took a Sacred Stone and secured their respective Stone in a safe location, each one guarded by a beast._

_But the Stones’ power has begun to weaken, and monsters roam Magvel once more._

Lyon bites his lip, his hands wringing around his purple cloak as he waited for his friends. Though he cannot fault them for taking their time, and truly he is quite early himself, the fact that he was going to spend untold moons with his best friends is… daunting, to say the least.

It didn’t help that there was no good reason for him to be on this journey in the first place. Restoring the Stones’ power could only be done through the Sacred Stone of Renais; in turn, only the royal family of Renais, whose blood was blessed by the heavens, could wield the stone. Anything Lyon can possibly contribute to this journey pales in comparison to that of Ephraim and Eirika.  

The wind blows around him, and Lyon sighs as he leans next to the stone statue next to him. It was already risky enough sending both heirs to the throne on this journey, but there was no choice: the Stone of Renais had long been split into the Solar Brace and the Lunar Brace, each bonded to their respective twin, and both are needed to fully utilize the Stone’s power. King Fado could hardly go on a trip himself, especially considering Renais found itself nearly constantly under attack by monsters.

Lyon’s eyes fixate on the river before him, its murmurs soothing his frenzied mind. Grado itself isn’t any better than Renais in that regard. His father had his hands full with Death Mountain alone, now rumbling with far more vigor than ever before, let alone the monsters that plagues their home. Even then, King Vigarde’s health had been failing as of late, and truthfully Lyon should be back home at Grado, but-

“Lyon!”

Eirika’s voice jolts back Lyon into his senses. He pushes himself off his perch, turning back to see the twin forms of Ephraim and Eirika at the top of the hill. Ephraim donned a light blue tunic, armored boots covering his green trousers. Eirika stood beside him wearing a red tunic, her yellow hood hanging behind her back. Light glints off the metal bands on their wrists—Ephraim on his right arm, Eirika on her left—and together they shine brighter than the sun itself.

“Did we keep you waiting?” Eirika asks, her expression twisting into worry. Lyon shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine. I haven’t been here long.” He cranes his neck to look past his friends. “Are there… Is no one else joining us?”

This time, it is Eirika who shakes her head. “I’m afraid not. Ephraim and I thought it better if we travel with a small party to be more inconspicuous. And we can’t afford to bring Seth, Kyle, and Forde with us, not when it’s so difficult to defend ourselves in the first place.”

“Not that it stopped them from trying,” Ephraim notes with a frown. “But it’s for the best that it’s only us three. Though-” He gestures to Lyon’s side. “Can you show us that whatchamacallit of yours one more time? Or rather, I want you to bring up the map.”  
“The Sacred Slate,” Lyon corrects as he unlatches the device from his belt. He shifted it horizontally, its blue screen flickering to life at his touch. “What do you need it for?”

“I wanted to ask your advice on our course,” Ephraim murmurs as he leans in closer to the slate. Lyon’s hold on the slate stiffens, but he forces to keep his face neutral as Ephraim pointed at the screen. “We wanted to start with Rausten since it’s the closest to Renais. From there, we can go to Jehanna, then Frelia, and finally end in Grado. That way, you won’t have to make a detour to go back to Grado.” Ephraim turns to Lyon. “Thoughts?”

Lyon nods. Though the journey sounded simple enough, he knows that reaching all those kingdoms could take months. “That sounds fine to me.”

“I must say Lyon-” Lyon feels Eirika press closer to him as she too looks at the screen. “That device of yours is so convenient! It’s hard to believe that our ancestors truly used such contraptions in their time.”

“We’re still in the process of discovering what else it can do, but it truly is spectacular, isn’t it?” Lyon mumbles quietly. He truly hopes that he isn’t too red right now. “We should probably stop by the research lab before we go to Rausten though. I think I know a way to unlock more of its functions, but I left my equipment back at the lab.”

“That shouldn’t be too much of a problem. The research lab isn’t too far away from Rausten after all.” A hand pats itself on Lyon’s back. “You know, with us three together, we’ll be unstoppable.”

“That’s not true,” Lyon purses his lips. “You only really need me to work the Sheikah Slate. I could teach you how to use it back at the lab, and then-”

“Lyon, you’ve been studying ancient technology all your life. You know it best.” Eirika gives him a comforting smile. “Besides, it would take me ages to learn the inner workings of that slate of yours, and that thing would be hopeless in Ephraim’s hands. It’s best that you come with us.”

Lyon looks down as the twins bicker, Ephraim evidently feeling offended that his sister would really think that he couldn’t work the slate. It wasn’t as if the Sacred Slate itself was hard to use, and it hadn’t broken in all the time Lyon had used it. Ephraim was strong, and Eirika was clever. One twin alone was unstoppable, but Lyon had no doubt that they could overcome any obstacle that came their way. Truly there was no need for him to accompany them in their journey.

_Do you seek power?_

Lyon snaps his head up. He looks around, trying to locate the sound of the voice, but there was nobody else in the field save for his friends, who were already walking back up the hill. Hastily, he puts the slate back into its pouch and take a step forward, only to halt in place. He looks at his other hand, his eyes widening finds a violet tome in his hands. In the corner of his vision, the statue seems to glow.

_If you seek power, then open the tome._

“Lyon?” Lyon’s gaze shifts back to the twins, to Ephraim who was half-turning back to glance at him. “Come on already. We left our supplies further up ahead, and we should leave while there’s still daylight.”

The trance that holds him breaks, and Lyon shoves his tome in his robes as he runs to catch up to his friends. The tome seems to weigh him down, as if it was a rock and not a book in his pockets. Somehow, he has the feeling that he shouldn’t mention the tome to either of the twins. Perhaps he should discard the tome at the earliest convenience… But it would be a waste to get rid of such a thing. He can sense that it has power, power that it claims to have….

Lyon shakes his head. He can simply study the tome some other time, in case it held any devious tricks. For now, Ephraim is right: they should begin what would surely be a long journey. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim's wearing the Champion's tunic. Eirika's wearing a modified version of the Hylian armor set.
> 
> The location is based off the Demonic Statue location near/in Hateno Village.


	2. Horses

Lyon gulps, unsure of how to appropriately situate himself on the horse. On one hand, it would do him well to maintain a tight grip lest he falls; on the other, wrapping his arms around Eirika’s waist is a little…

“Are you all right?” Eirika’s concerned voice brings him out of his thoughts. “Be sure to hold on tight now—I would hate for you to fall off…”

“I’ll be fine,” Lyon murmurs, his eyes darting every which way except towards his companion. “Only… I think it would be better if I were to acquire a horse of my own. I don’t think we can sustain this, um, position for the continuation of the journey.”

“My apologies Lyon, but there were only so many horses we could spare…” Lyon feels Eirika shift in front of him as she strokes the side of her steed, a white horse that is every bit as regal as its rider. “Even this precious one is Seth’s own mare… He insisted I bring her with me, at the very least.”

The warmth in Eirika’s tone as she spoke of Seth pricks at Lyon’s chest. He had seen the red-headed knight before—a man who is a legend among the Renaisian knights for his martial prowess, someone undoubtedly dependable for having been made a general at such a young age. Lyon could imagine Seth now, standing next to Eirika’s side… They would certainly make quite a pair. Someone like Seth surely suits someone like Eirika more than Lyon ever could.

“We can try to find one for you Lyon,” Eirika continues. “I heard that horses like to gather near stables, and there is one near the research lab, correct? I can tame one for you if you’d like, and even teach you how to ride one.”

“I truly apologize for all the trouble,” Lyon hangs his head, only for his gaze to wander towards the sight slightly up ahead. “But are you… Are you sure Ephraim doesn’t need one himself?”

“You don’t need to worry about me Lyon, I’m fine,” Ephraim says as he glances back at the two. Unlike his sister, the horse that Ephraim rides can hardly be called a horse at all. Though equine in shape, blue and red pulses from its black hide, a testament to the technology that was used to create it. It had no legs—rather it moved with two wheels, a low hum emitting from it as it ran. “I would think, though, that _you_ of all people wouldn’t be concerned over it.”

Lyon bites his lip. “It’s just that I’ve never encountered technology like that before… Are you sure you’re comfortable riding that thing?”

Ephraim waves a hand. “As I said, I’m fine, though I’d appreciate it if you can look at it once we’re at the lab. I’d love to know if there’s anything else it can do.”

 “So long as it doesn’t kill you, brother…” Eirika sighs. “I still can’t believe you found that contraption on one of your patrols… Even more so that you kept it! What if it attacked you?”

“I could take it on if it did,” Ephraim doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “Thankfully, it didn’t.” He turns his head backs towards the plains in front of them. “At any rate, I’ll go scout ahead. I don’t like the look of that hill over there…”

Ephraim zooms ahead, eliciting another sigh from Eirika as she spurs her horse forward to catch up with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ephraim's on the Master Cycle Zero. I couldn't pass up the chance to write Ephraim on a motorcycle, because he really would.
> 
> Also, Eirika's horse is the Royal Horse.


	3. Stables

Lyon reaches out his hand. The horse—jet black with a white spotted hide, an equally pure white mane resting on its neck—whinnied, causing Lyon to flinch and look down.

“Don’t worry Lyon, I made sure to tame a gentle one for you.” Lyon feels a hand grip his gently. He looks to the side and sees Eirika smiling at him. “Here, steady now…”

Slowly, Eirika moves Lyon’s hand to the horse’s snout. The horse makes a soft sound, and finally Lyon manages to relax. “There, there…” he strokes the horse, taking a deep breath before turning to Eirika once again. “You truly are amazing, Eirika, to understand horses so well…”

“I just picked up a couple things while tending to the horses in the stables is all.” Eirika moves to pet the horse, the horse tilting his head towards her hand. Lyon smiles as he watches her. “Speaking of which, we really should get this one registered at the stables.:

Lyon feels a pang in his chest as Eirika helps him up on the horse. Though Eirika makes light of her affinity with animals, Lyon cannot help but note how creatures of all kinds seem to be drawn to her. Even when she had gone to tame the horse, the horse hardly made a fuss when she mounted it, obediently following Eirika’s orders as she guided the horse to Lyon’s side so that he could be the one to bring him to the stable. The only reason she had even stepped in at all was due to how Lyon kept startling each of the horses, sending the creature running each time he crept close.

There is such a difference between him and her, in how effortlessly she can control such beasts, and Lyon can only be more aware of the gulf that stands between them.

Lyon follows Eirika back to the stable, a wooden complex that boasted a large horse-shaped roof. People mill around the premises, some gathered at the campfire, children running around and playing. Ephraim himself stands next several boxes, a multi-colored creature at his feet.

“Lyon, Eirika, look!” Ephraim lifts up a stick, throwing it some distance away. Immediately, the creature runs after it, picking the stick up and dutifully giving it back to Ephraim. He chuckles, bending down to pat the creature on the head. “The innkeeper said that it’s a ‘dog’…Isn’t it fascinating?”

“A dog?” Eirika dismounts and hurriedly makes her way to the creature. “What a cute thing!” The dog wags his tail as she scratches his chin. She reaches into her pouch, pulling out the leg of a bird Ephraim had hunted earlier that day. Eirika holds it out in front of the dog’s mouth. “Here, why don’t you have this?”

The dog devours the meat in a couple of seconds, licking Eirika’s fingers once he’s done. Eirika giggles, a light and airy sound. “Ephraim, do you think we can bring one home with us once we’re done with our journey?”

“We can certainly bring it up with Father,” Ephraim murmurs as he moves to pet the dog’s back. “I’m positive he can’t refuse us if we both ask…”

Lyon chuckles as he guides his horse to the innkeeper, leaving the twins be with the dog.


	4. Runes

Ephraim walks up to the bulbous contraption in front of him. He looks to his right, raising his torch up. “Are you sure you want me to put the blue flame here? There’s no kindle or anything.”

Lyon nods, gesturing to the miniature circular altar in front of the machine. “The fire will stay. The machine was made with ancient technology, and the blue flame itself is no ordinary flame. Rest assured, everything will be fine.”

Ephraim shrugs. While he still had only the foggiest grasp on ancient technology (really, he only knew enough to drive his bike around), he could think of no reason to distrust Lyon. He bent down, bringing the torch down to the altar. The blue flame floats in the center of the altar then rises, a blue glow spreading around the machine.

“Thank you, Ephraim.” When Ephraim turns to face Lyon again, he sees his violet eyes alight in wonder. “I apologize for making you do this, but-”

Ephraim waves a hand. “Think nothing of it, Lyon. You said so yourself that the furnace needed to be lit, and I simply figured that it would be faster if I was the one to retrieve the flame.”

Lyon smiled sheepishly. “Truly, I’m grateful. The blue flame doesn’t extinguish easily, but it does run out from time to time. At any rate…” Lyon walks back towards the wooden door of the tech lab, his hand hovering on the handle. “You’re welcome to come inside if you like, although I’m afraid I’ll be busy working on the Sacred Slate... Unless you want me to explain what it is we’re doing?”

Ephraim shakes his head. “I’ll stay out here a little bit longer… You know all those things fly over my head anyways, Lyon.”

Lyon chuckles before opening the door and stepping inside. Ephraim whistles as he glances back at the blue flame, shifting his gaze from the machine towards the hobbled building that compromised the Renais Ancient Tech Lab. The building itself was shaped like a tower, yet all manners of contraptions stuck out from it, the largest of which something Lyon had called a “telescope”.

“It truly is amazing, isn’t it brother?” Eirika walks up beside him, an apple in her hand as she offers the fruit to him, which Ephraim gladly takes. “This is the first time I’ve ever come here… It’s quite small, don’t you think?”

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” Ephraim murmurs. Truly, there were not a lot of people who studied the technologies of old. It was quite difficult to, in fact—somehow, the ancestors managed to marry magic and technology, a combination that few could grasp. Even then, most of the sacred technology had been lost in the war a hundred years ago, so there was hardly any material to work with. The only research lab for the ancient technology existed within Renais, for what little technology that survived was mostly located in the kingdom itself. 

Only a handful of mages studied the sacred technology, Lyon being one of them. Every year, Lyon would spend the summer studying the ancient technology in Renais, visiting the royal capital on occasion. Ephraim was thankful for it, and always welcomed seeing his closest friend, but it never ceased to surprise him how devoted Lyon was to his research. Ephraim couldn’t even think of another person as versed in the ancient technology as Lyon.

The twins wait for Lyon outside of the research lab, neither of them wanting to disturb the researchers inside as they worked on the slate. They chat idly by the campfire, snacking on the apples Eirika had gathered while Ephraim had been out retrieving the blue flame. After an hour or so, Ephraim hears the telltale creak of the door.

“Ephraim, Eirika, you won’t believe what we’ve found!” Ephraim got up as Lyon walked over to them. The mage showed them the blue screen of the Sacred Slate. “Do you see these images? If I click on them like so-”

Lyon presses on the icon of a blue square. He holds his left hand out, blue light gathering in the palm of his hand before solidifying into a cube.

Ephraim widens his eyes. “By the Stones… what in the world is it, Lyon?”

“I haven’t tested it out yet, but I believe this one is a bomb.” Lyon squeezes the bomb, and just as quickly as it manifested, it vanishes. “Because it’s a cube, it should stay in the same place rather easily. There’s actually another version available, a spherical one, one that’s easier to throw.”

“What’s that one Lyon?” Eirika points at the white hexagonal shape on the screen. Lyon puts his now-free hand on his chin.

“Cryonis. It’s capable of creating ice out of any surface with water, though a substantial amount of space is needed given that it seems capable of only creating pillars of ice,” he answers. Lyon points at the rest of the icons on the slate. “Magnesis, which can push and pull metallic objects; Stasis, capable of suspending an object in time for a short period of time; and a Camera, capable of capturing whatever is visible to the orb embedded in the slate’s back into a single image. The Sacred Slate classifies them as ‘Runes’, and though all of them has their limits, they seem to be easily summonable magic spells.”

“To think that such a tiny thing can be capable of so much…” The awe in Eirika’s voice matches the one that Ephraim feels in his chest. “And you uncovered all this in just now?”

Lyon shakes his head. “Well, we all played a part in unearthing the Runes really… I could never have never come up with the theory of unlocking the Runes without Knoll’s knowledge of summoning magic, or without the help of Robbie’s robot Cherry.”

“You’re being too modest Lyon.” Ephraim pats him on the back. After all, it was hard to believe that their ancestors had been capable of such wondrous devices… Already, Ephraim could envision the tactical advantages of the Runes. “I have no doubt that you played a vital role in the discovery of these Runes.”

“You’re being far too kind yourselves, you two…” Lyon sighs, rubbing the area where Ephraim had patted him. “I feel like there’s more to the map than meets the eye, but I figured I could look into that the next time I come by. We only have so much time to spare, and I still have yet to look into that bike of yours. Speaking of which…”

Lyon separates himself from the twins. “I should head back. Though your bike is fully functional, it seems to be running out of fuel, but none of us have the foggiest clue of _what_ that fuel could be.”

“At least take an apple with you before you go,” Eirika insists, bringing up an apple from her pouch. “You tend to not eat when you’re engrossed in your work, and that’s hardly a healthy practice.”

Lyon smiles. “Thank you Eirika, but I’ll be fine. I’m not-” He pauses, scanning the apple once more. “Perhaps…”

Lyon takes the apple, thanking Eirika and mumbling an apology before rushing back inside the lab. Eirika purses her lips.

“I do hope he eats it…” She sighs. “I should prepare a meal for him, just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Akkala Research Lab. For the purposes of this fic, the crew can't fast travel like Link can.
> 
> And no, Lyon did not eat. Eirika is very upset upon learning that he shoved an apple into the machine.


End file.
